


Asleep

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Somnophilia, Trans Host, some gay shit, they do the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: The Host/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“If someone doesn’t wake me up by fucking me, then what’s the point.” Host muttered into the pillow, groaning lowly. His body ached a bit, from the day’s mess. Anti chuckled lowly, kissing his cheek. 

“Is that an invitation, love.” He purred. Host snorted. 

“You know what, yeah. If you manage to wake up before I do, fuck me awake.” Host smirked over at him, knowing that he was usually the very first to wake up, and it was unlikely to happen. Still, he shifted, pressing his thighs a bit closer together. It was a hot idea, no matter how unlikely. 

Host fell asleep snuggled up against Anti’s side, snoring softly. Anti smirked softly, kissing his forehead, before slipping off to sleep. 

* * *

Anti woke to find Bim and Dark already up. He panicked a second, not feeling Host against his side, before he blinked, tilting his head, hearing the snoring off to his side. He looked over, seeing Host, still passed out. Anti grinned, sitting up quickly. 

He undressed quickly, but took his time with Host, not wanting to wake him up… quite yet. He settled, gently moving the other onto his back, humming softly, kissing along his neck a moment, just because he could. 

Host often wore some of Dark’s shirts to bed, those were easy enough to undo, get him out of without waking him. They all had practice getting him in and out of shirts on those days he fell asleep in his binder. Anti ran his hands along his sides, tilting his head. Host had always been beautiful to him, no matter what the other man said. 

The pants were more difficult, but Host wore sweats, and rarely wore boxers with it when he slept, so Anti didn’t find himself having too much trouble. As much as he wanted to Host out, he was on a different mission. 

Anti hummed lowly, glancing around a moment and finding the lube from wherever Dark had thrown it-different place than normal, was Bim’s day today?-and slicked three fingers, watching Host sleep peacefully for a moment. He smirked a bit, slowly pressing a finger into him. Host let out a soft sigh, shifting a bit, and Anti froze, waiting, before Host slowly settled. 

As he settled, Anti slowly thrusted his finger, tilting his head, adding a second to stretch him out carefully, his other hand going to rub circles into his hip, keeping a close eye on when he was waking up or not. He seemed calm for now… 

He added a third, and Host moaned softly. Anti looked up, tilting his head, then smirked a bit. Still fast asleep. Good. Anti shifted, glancing around, then pouting a bit. 

He reached over, digging through the drawer a moment before grabbing a condom, slipping it on, humming lowly, glancing at Host a moment. His mouth was just a bit open, spread out on the bed, and Anti purred, once again having to resist burying his face between Host’s thighs. Maybe afterwards. 

Anti hummed, holding onto his hips, rocking slowly against him a moment, smirking softly, listening to the soft little gasps that Host would hide if he were conscious. That thought spurred Anti on, glancing down a moment to slowly push into Host, looking back up to his face. 

Host let out a soft sigh, head falling back, moaning softly. Anti smirked a bit, tilting his head, trying to find any sign of waking in him yet, then shifted, holding his hips up a bit, slowly rocking his hips with each thrust. 

Host’s voice got a bit louder, still breathy moans, arching a bit and holding onto the bed under him. He was starting to wake, and Anti snickered softly, shifting a bit, then taking a hold of Host’s leg, holding them up on his shoulders, hands on his hips as he thrusted hard, leaning a bit forwards, watching as he started waking up properly, moans getting louder, cracking a bit. 

“Wha-ah, fuck!” Host arched a bit, shivering slightly, trying to grab onto Anti, who grinned, kissing his calf lightly. 

“Pretty boy… there you are… been waiting a bit for you…” He smirked, leaning down, bending Host further as he cried out, to kiss Host lightly, holding onto him. “Told you I would.” He purred, kissing along his neck, letting Host drop his legs to loop around Anti’s waist. 

“Mmm… ye-ah! Y-you did!” He whimpered a bit, letting his head falling back for Anti to mark. Anti grinned. 

“Well… best get comfortable… cause we’re gonna be here a good long while.” he smirked, leaning down to kiss Host again, relishing in his voice cracking as he came. For the first time that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this nearly two years ago, but I had the sudden urge to write Dark/Bim being like 'where the fuck have they been' and returning to see Host just fuckin,,, wrecked.

### Chapter Text

Dark groaned softly, leaning back in his chair, hearing his back pop in a few places. It had been awhile since he had left Host and Anti sleeping, and he frowned slightly. Usually Anti came by to annoy him, or Host showed up to give him lunch. Bim had taken over that one, though why he wasn't sure, and when Bim came back in with a cup of tea, Dark looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"Not that I don't appreciate you showing up, but usually it's Host that does this." Dark took the tea carefully, humming softly, taking a sip, smiling. Bim grinned at him, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. You were already asleep last night, but before Host slipped off, he said something like 'if someone doesn't wake me up by fucking me, what's the point?' and Anti, as you can assume, took that as a challenge." Dark hummed softly, glancing towards the clock. Anti usually took things like that as a challenge, and Host was usually his favorite for those types of things. Bim shifted, gently moving aside a stack of papers to hop up onto the desk, also looking towards the clock. "We left them asleep, so... you think Anti actually woke up before Host?"

"I would normally doubt it, but perhaps. Anti would take advantage of that." Dark hummed, taking another sip of his tea. "Once I finish the tea, do you want to go check on them?"

"You know checking on them would probably lead to getting dragged into whatever Anti is doing to Host at this point, right?" Dark raised an eyebrow, looking directly at Bim, who went bright red and looked away. "Right, stupid question, that's the point." Dark snickered softly, shifting slightly forwards to loop an arm around Bim's waist, smirking up at him. Bim pointedly kept looking away, before sighing softly, shifting a bit to slide off of Dark's desk. Dark shifted a bit, grabbing onto Bim's wrist and tugging him close, pushing his chair a bit back to tug the other onto his lap.

Bim huffed out a sigh, shifting carefully to avoid bumping into Dark's tea, managing to end up straddling Dark's lap, head tucked into Dark's neck, back arched slightly, in such a way that Dark almost winced, though he knew how far his own back didn't really match what the others could do.

They sat like that for awhile, Bim pressing kisses to Dark's neck lightly as Dark sipped at his tea slowly, managing to finish it before he hummed softly, shifting a bit. He tapped Bim's back lightly, and he slid off of Dark's lap, standing and stretching carefully, his back popping in a few places. Dark stood as well, slipping his arm around Bim's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, smiling softly. "Let's go see what Anti's done to the poor guy by now."

"You know for a fact Host lives for when Anti does something like this." Bim said, leading the way back to their room. Dark conceded the point, holding onto Bim's hand as they walked, before stopping in front of the door. They couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't that big of a sign of anything, as they had sound proofed the room a good long time ago. Dark looked towards Bim, before opening the door carefully.

When no sound met them, Dark pushed it open enough for the two of them to slip inside, Bim shutting the door behind him while Dark focused in on the sight on the bed.

Anti was no where to be seen, but there was water running in the attached bathroom, probably from the sink if Dark was right. However, Host was spread across the bed, either sleeping or deep in sub space, a content little smile on his face. His neck was covered in hickies, as were his thighs, which were still shaking a bit, even as they lay flat on the bed. Host turned his head a bit towards them, and whined softly, lifting a hand, proving himself awake.

With a quick look at each other, Bim slipped into the bathroom, while Dark moved towards Host, carefully taking his hand, glancing around the bed, shaking his head a bit. As usual, they had made a mess, but Dark simply sighed, resigned to having to double wash this suit, before sitting on the edge of the bed carefully, pushing back Host's hair lightly. "Hey love."

Host made a soft, pleased noise at the pet name, but for now words seemed to be too much for him to formulate, which was quite a feat with him. They must've been at it for quite awhile at this point. Dark hummed, noting that his thighs were still slick, and that his hair was staying back, slightly damp from sweat.

Anti slipped up behind him, doing something that caused Host to whine and squirm slightly. When Dark glanced back, however, Anti was just wiping down Host's thighs, oh so careful of the bite marks and bruises up and down the insides of his thighs. Dark snickered softly, still holding Host's hand, leaning down to kiss his forehead lightly.

As he tried to pull back, however, Host shifted his other arm and wrapped it around his neck, trapping him there. Dark snickered softly, glancing back at Anti, who grinned. "We were just taking a break." He admitted, and a glance back to Bim showed the other shirtless, and working on his pants, the bulge growing slightly. Dark snickered softly, leaning back to Host to kiss him lightly, moving his other arm to unhook himself from Host. He gently shushed the Host's whines, his free hand coming up to undo his tie.

Anti cheered.


End file.
